The present invention relates to a sprinkler and more particularly a type which is known in the trade as "mini-sprinkler" and to which will be referred to in the following description under that designation. Such sprinklers are used in agriculture and horticulture in those cases where it is necessary to irrigate single plants or small areas of ground. A sprinkler of this type is shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings: On an upright 1 which may be stuck in the ground or affixed to whatever supporting structure is held a C shaped bracket 2. This bracket on its lower horizontal arm carries a nozzle 3 to which water can be supplied through a conduit 4. On the upper horizontal arm of member 2 is provided a downwardly directed hollow stub 5 which constitutes a seat for a revolvable body 6 which is held by its stem 7 in the said stub 5. The member 6 has a downwardly directed conical face which is provided with two curved slots 8 which extend from a central bore 9 (see FIG. 2 which shows the underside of body 6) to the outer periphery of body 6.
This mini-sprinkler functions in the following way: Water gushes from the nozzle 3, enters the central bore 9 which communicates with the slots 8 from which the water leaves as a spray. In view of the fact that the slots 8 are curved the body 2 is rotated by reaction of the water jets leaving the slots 8.